the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
John Clarke
John Clarke is the father of Jerome Clarke and Poppy Clarke. He is first seen in Season 2, when Jerome goes to visit him. He attended Anubis House until graduation in 1978 and was a housemate of Mr. Eric Sweet. He was the Drama Cup winner in 1978 and loved to prank his classmates. It is implied that he has been estranged from his children since they were young and that he has had little to no correspondence with either of them. The Alumni web page says, "John Clarke was an Anubis House pupil. He was an excellent drama student and excelled in acting. He was also a practical joker and loved playing pranks and tricks on the other pupils." In House of Chance / House of Divides, it is revealed that John Clarke was in prison. It was discovered when Jerome found a note from his father to his mother. The reason for his incarceration is unknown. When asked why he was in prison he merely stated that he "messed up like he always does." He is attempting to mend the relationships he has with his children. In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom, he has a parole hearing and is later released from prison. View the John Clarke Gallery. Relationships 'Jerome Clarke' (Since Jerome's birth-present; Father) John's relationship with his son has not been great since he sent him to boarding school at age 5. Since then, he has had little correspondence with Jerome. Jerome claims his parents dropped him off at Anubis House and left him to rot. Jerome has told his sister that all his memories of their father are bad. When Jerome goes to see his father in prison they begin to mend their relationship. John asks Jerome to find a gem for him and to put it back where it belongs. Poppy Clarke (Since Poppy's birth-present; Father) Poppy has said to her brother that she doesn't remember their father. She was obsessed with finding information about her dad. She took Jerome's letters from their dad in order to search for him. With Mara's help, she discovered that her father went to Anubis House and was in the same year as Mr. Sweet. Poppy is very happy when she finally gets to see her father in prison. They both argue who told who that Jara would happen, as they are both Jara shippers. Poppy leaves the school to live closer to her father before the beginning of Season 3. Mara Jaffray (2012-present; Son's ex-girlfriend at the time) John thinks that Mara would be great for Jerome. When Jerome informs him that he lost the gem, he tells him to go after Mara as she is the real gem. He also looks pleased when he finds Jerome and Mara kissing on Jerome's phone. He is also happy they finally got together and kissed. John kept arguing with Poppy that he told her that they would get together. Eric Sweet (1978-present; Former Friends) In episode House of Myths / House of Nightmares, Poppy and Mara find out that their father and Mr. Sweet attended high school together in 1978 and lived in Anubis House. Eric seems to know information about John's disappearance. When Poppy asked him about her father, he denied knowing John and dismissed her. Appearances *House of Sibuna / House of Payback *House of Help / House of Phobias *House of Barriers / House of Curfews *House of Freeze / House of Timeout *House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom Trivia *He's a Jara shipper. Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:House of Anubis